KBS Hello Counselor
by hyuknie
Summary: Sungmin. Annyongasseo, Sungmin imnida. Saya ini sudah menikah 6 bulan. Tapi…nae chinca michesseo! Kyuhyun. Annyongasseo, Super Junior's Kyuhyun imnida. Terima kasih atas ucapan kalian semua. Saya ingin memiliki anak segera. Variety Show. Hello Counselor. Guest Super Junior.


**Title : "KBS World - Hello Counselor"**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Genre : Variety Show, Humor, Married Problem**

**Rate : T/T+**

**Main Cast : - Lee Sungmin **

**- Cho Kyuhyun Super Junior **

**- Lee Teuk Super Junior**

**- Eunhyuk Super Junior**

**- Shindong Super Junior**

**Support Cast : - Shin Dong Yup**

** - Jung Chan Woo**

** - Kim Tae Goonn**

** - Lee Young Ja**

**Summary :**

Sungmin. Annyongasseo, Sungmin imnida. Saya ini sudah menikah 6 bulan. Tapi…nae chinca michesseo! || Kyuhyun. Annyongasseo, Super Junior's Kyuhyun imnida. Terima kasih atas ucapan kalian semua. Saya ingin memiliki anak segera.|| Variety Show. Hello Counselor. Guest Super Junior.

**Author Note :**

Saya sangat menyukai Variety Show Korea. Ide PD nya begitu fresh. Salah satu yang saya suka adalah Hello Counselor. Pembaca tahu Variety Show ini? Namun, konsep nya disini agak saya ubah dikit. 19+ jadinya.

**Happy Ending, don't worry. Jika Cast utama di dunia/ff bernama Cho Kyuhyun, dan Lee Sungmin, pasti akan berakhir bahagia. Percayalah~~~ ^^**

*****KBS World - Hello Counselor*****

"_**Kami akan mendengar keluhan anda"**_

"_**Cha….ini dia, nasional Konseling!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" Cha…Annyongasseo Vacation Spesial" Teriak ke empat Host Hello tersebut.

"Kami membawa special bintang tamu bagi kalian semua" ujar Shin Dong Yup, pembawa acara ke-1 di Hello.

"Ini dia….World Idol, Super Junior!" teriak Lee Young Ja, pembawa acara ke-4 di Hello.

Suara teriakan para penonton membahana di studio itu bersamaan dengan music pengantar yang membawa member Super Junior keluar.

Sum-i chage dallyeowa meosjige kkeutnaen

Geudae Have a good time (Geudae Have a good time),

oneulmankeum Party time (Party Time)

Gaseum-i yodongchineun seunglireul mas bwa ([Kyuhyun] seunglireul mas bwa)

Ijeneun Have a good time ([Kyuhyun] good time),

nuga geudael maggena oh ([Kyuhyun] Oh! )

Sexy, Free & Single

I'm ready too, Bingo

Keempat member Super Junior yang hadir, Leeteuk, Shindong, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun bersama-sama menarikan lagu terbaru mereka, Sexy, Free & Single.

"SUPER JUNIOR!"

"Ne, Uri neun Syupeo Juni—OR" seru Super Junior bersama-sama.

Yeaiiiiiiiiiiii….

"Ooh, Super Junior, selamat atas album ke enamnya" ucap Jung Chan Woo, pembawa acara ke-2 di Hello.

"Ah ne, Gamsahamnida" balas Leeteuk.

"Joesonghamnida, Kyuhyun-ssi…" panggil Kim Tae Goon, pembawa acara ke-3 di Hello.

"Ye?" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Chukkae buat pernikahanmu." Sambung Tae Goon.

"Ah, ne Gamsahamnida…" balas Kyuhyun

"Tapi, Kyuhyun-ssi, mengapa anda tidak memperkenalkan istri anda pada public? Apakah ada sesuatu dengan pernikahan anda?" tanya Lee Young Ja ingin tahu.

"Anio…itu karena istri saya saat menikah sedang sibuk belajar untuk ujian akhir S2 nya. Saya takut jika nanti banyak wartawan yang akan mengejar-ngejar istri saya sehingga ia bisa terganggu" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ah, Chincaro?" tanya Shin Dong Hyup

"Ne, nanti saya akan memperkenalkannya pada kalian semua" ucap Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooOOoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cha, kemarin pemenang kita adalah seorang istri suami nya selalu tertidur dikondisi apapun. Apakah ia akan menang lagi? Kita lihat dulu kata kunci untuk hari ini. Ayo kita lihat…" Shin Dong Yup berujar panjang mengabarkan tentang topik perbincangan untuk hari ini.

Di layar flat itu terpampang topik-topik masalah yang akan diungkap di Hello.

1. Terror at Night

2. Swab Girl

3. My Husband is Bodyguard Pervert

4. I Want Baby.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooOOoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cha Super Junior, dari keempat topik ini, mana yang paling menarik buat anda?" tanya Chan Woo

"Aku pribadi, My Husband is Bodyguard Pervert" jawab Leeteuk.

"Ne, aku juga" seru Eunhyuk dan Shindong.

"Anda Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya Young Ja.

"Kkkeekeke, I Want Baby" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, karena banyak yang menginginkan topik saya, saya duluan kalau begitu" ucap Kim Tae Goon yang bertugas memandu dan membacakan topik untuk 'My Husband is Bodyguard pervert"

"_annyongasseo…" _ucap Kim Tae yang menirukan suara perempuan saat membaca surat dari penulis 'My Husband is Bodyguard pervert'

'_annyongasseo, Lee Sungmin imnida.'_

Mendengar nama Lee Sungmin, semua penonton sedikit mengangguk berisyarat jika nama penulis itu adalah Sungmin dan marga suaminya bermarga Lee. Namun ekspresi yang berbeda ditunjukan oleh member Super Junior.

'_annyongasseo, Lee Sungmin imnida. Saya seorang wanita yang baru menyelesaikan studi saya. Saya sudah menikah 6 bulan yang lalu. Mungkin bagi pembaca yang membaca surat saya menganggap saya sangat bahagia dengan pernikahan saya yang masih baru ini. Benar saya bahagia, tapi naega Michesseo! Hua, noumu michesseo— _

"Kkekekeke, sepertinya istri ini begitu kesal dengan pernikahannya" komentar Eunhyuk di sela pembacaan cerita itu.

—_Suami saya selalllluuuuu mengikuti saya kemana pun saya pergi. Dan jika saya tidak bersamanya karena ia bekerja atau saya sedang belajar, ia akan selalu mengganggu saya dengan sms ataupun telepon darinya—_

"Suami yang posesiffff…." Ucap Shindong.

—_Saya pernah bercerita dengan teman-teman suami saya, apakah ia tidak ada pekerjaan sehingga terus mengganggu saya. Dan teman-teman nya itu menjawab, 'kami sulit memberitahu dia, magnae tengil'. Jika seperti itu saya harus pasrah. Namun timbul masalah lagi, setiap dia sms ataupun bertelepon, dia selalu menggunakan kata-kata mesum—_

"Hooooooo…." Seru semua penonton disana.

—_Dan hanya karena beberapa jam tidak berjumpa, ketika dia menjemput saya, dia akan langsung membekap saya dengan ciumannya dan beberapa kali kami melakukan seks di dalam mobil. Naega Michesseooo…Yeorobun, bisa bantu saya?"_

Kim Tae Goon mengakhir pembacaan suratnya dan melempar komentar pada pembawa acara yang lain.

"Suaminya begitu mencintainya, mungkin" ucap Dong Yup.

"Tapi tidak begitu juga" bela Young Ja karena sama-sama perempuan.

"Ya sudah, kita panggil saja. Istri-ya…nawajuseyooo…" seru pembawa acara berempat.

Kemudian keluarlah seorang wanita manis dengan dress berwarna pink. Ia menurunin perosotan yang sudah dipenuhi banyak bola plastik itu dengan terus memegangi dress bawahnya.

"Super Junior, tolong bantu Sungmin-ssi" ucap Young Ja.

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menggapai tangan Sungmin dan juga memegang tangan Sungmin yang menutupi dress bawahnya.

"Annyongasseo, Lee Sungmin imnida" salam Sungmin dengan membungkuk. Dan segera duduk ditengah-tengah pembawa acara dan Super Junior.

"Sungmin-ssi…" panggil Young Ja.

"Ye?" tanya Sungmin.

"Apa yang terjadi didalam mobil" tanya Young Ja.

"yeeeeeee" seru penonton mendengar pertanyaan Young Ja yang terlalu vulgar.

"Wae? Wae? Wae?" kata Young Ja yang tidak terima diledek.

"Seperti yang kalian dengar tadi" ucap Sungmin menunduk malu.

"Sungmin-ssi, apakah anda tidak merasa hal itu terjadi karena suami anda sangat mencintai anda" tanya Leeteuk.

"Ne, awalnya saya risih dengan perlakuan suami saya. Tapi bagaimanapun kami sudah mengenal 3 tahun dan sikap protektif dan posesifnya sudah terlihat kala itu. Namun saat sudah menikah, saya baru tahu jika ia mesum. Sangatttt mesum" ucap Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ssi, apakah kamu tidak ingin punya anak cepat-cepat?" kali ini Kyuhyun bertanya pada peserta Konseling Hello.

"Ne, saya mau punya anak Kyuhyun-ssi. Hanya saja kuantitas hubungan suami istri yang saya jalani terlalu menyiksa tubuh saya" ucap Sungmin meninggi.

"Wuuuuuuuuu" teriak penonton yang mengerti kekhawatiran Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ssi, ceritakan lebih rinci" kata Chan Woo.

"Ne, saya dekat dengan suami saya sudah 6 tahun. Kami bertemu di universitas KyungHee. Saat itu ia adalah Hoobae saya—

"Hoooooo" teriak penonton lagi.

—Tapi kami berpacaran 3 tahun yang lalu. Tahun-tahun awal, saya sudah mendapati sifatnya yang overprotektif hingga teman-teman saya selalu mengatakan saya punya bodyguard. Namun saya masih menoleransi tindakannya. Setidaknya saya memang tahu, jika ia benar-benar mencintai saya—

"Keurocho" seru Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

—Iss. 6 bulan yang lalu kami menikah ditengah kesibukannya bekerja dan kesibukan saya menyelesaikan S2 saya. Dan asalkan anda tahu, ia cepat-cepat menikahi saya hanya karena membuktikan pada pembimbing saya jika saya sudah ada yang memiliki._ —_

"Oh, cemburu,eoh?" tanya Tae Goon.

—Ne, dan 6 bulan ini juga seperti itu. Saya sangat tahu kesibukan dia sekarang ini. Tapi suami saya masih keukeuh untuk menjagai saya. Dan satu hal lagi. Suami saya sangat mesum." Ucap Sungmin dengan ceritanya

"Sungmin-ssi…apa kita panggil saja suami anda. Nampyeon….oh Nampyeon…Nawajuseyo" teriak Young Ja.

—ehmmm…bagaimana ya, di—dia tidak ada disini_—_

"ah, chinca? Sayang sekali" Komentar Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ssi? Apa pekerjaan suami anda?" tanya Chan Eunhyuk.

"Dia seorang penyanyi" jawab Sungmin.

"WOWWWWWWW" teriak penonton lagi.

"Kyakyakya…siapa penyanyi yang seperti itu kelakuannya" histeris Young Ja yang mengetahui jika suami peserta kali ini adalah seorang penyanyi.

"Tapi, Sungmin-ssi, itu sepertinya tidak perlu kau khawatirkan. Suami anda hanya terlalu mencintai anda" kali ini Shindong berbicara.

"Ah, Oppa~~~ Bagaimana menurutmu jika kau tidak bisa bebas berdekatan dengan orang lain. Semuanya diatur oleh pasanganmu. Dan Lee Young Ja eonni, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika saat ingin bertemu siapapun itu, kau harus melakukan hubungan suami istri dulu baru diizinkan menemuinya" seru manja yang tiba-tiba oleh Sungmin.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Lee Sungmin-ssi…mengapa kau merajuk manja dengan aegyo mu itu pada orang yang belum kau kenal? Pantas saja jika suamimu sangat posesif padamu" suara Kyuhyun meninggi kala melihat Sungmin merajuk manja pada Shindong dan Young Ja.

Mendengar itu Sungmin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi semua mata penonton, pembawa acara dan super junior tertuju pada bibir pouty itu.

"Ya! Keumanhe…" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ssi, ada apa dengan mu. Tenangkan dirimu" ucap Leeteuk melihat rasa ketidaksukaan sedang terpancar dari sorot mata Kyuhyun.

"Cha, Sungmin-ssi. Karena suami anda tidak ada disini, bagaimana anda mengeluhkan itu padanya" tanya Tae Goon.

"Kirimkan saja video message. Sungmin-ssi, lihat ke kamera katakan pada suami anda apa yang anda keluhkan."

"Yeobo…" seru Sungmin.

"YEEEEEEE" sahut semua pria yang ada di bangku penonton.

"Apakah kalian suaminya? Mengapa kalian yang menyahut?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Cih, Yeobo…Chagiya…noumu saranghanta. Kita sudah mengenal hampir 6 tahun. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kepercayaanmu sangat ku butuhkan. Aku ingin kau mempercayaiku bagaimanapun kondisiku. Meskipun banyak laki-laki yang mungkin akan ku temui, tapi kau pemilik hatiku. Dan chagiya…aku tahu kau ingin kita segera punya anak, tapi kau harus sadar akan kondisi kita. Kau sekarang sedang sibuk begitupun aku, kondisi tubuhmu dan kondisi tubuhku tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan 'itu' hingga 7 ronde. Chagiya…nan saranghanta. Saranghae nae nampyeon. Muachhh" ucap Sungmin di Video Messagenya.

"MUACHHHHHH" sahut semua pria yang ada di bangku penonton.

"Ya!"

"Ne, Sungmin-ssi benar. Sebenarnya masalah ini bukan karena suaminya sangat mencintainya, tetapi karena kepercayaan suaminya. Disini suaminya tidak mempercayai Sungmin" tambah Young Ja.

"Ne, Cha Super Junior, apakah masalah ini perlu dikhawatirkan?" tanya Tae Goon.

"Ne, hal ini perlu diperhatikan. Ini memang tentang kepercayaan" jawab Leeteuk.

"Aku juga. Mungkin sang suami juga tidak mengizinkan Sungmin-ssi bermain dengan teman-teman suaminya" jawab Eunhyuk.

"Aku juga. Ini perlu diperhatikan. Sungmin-ssi, semoga kau menang" ucap Shindong.

"Nah, Kyuhyun-ssi?" ucap Dong Yup.

"Ini bukan hal yang perlu diperhatikan, ini karena suaminya begitu mencintai nya" kata Kyuhyun.

"Cha, Yeorobun…menurut anda apa masalah Sungmin-ssi perlu kita khawatirkan? Tekan tombol hijau jika iya, tekan tombol merah jika tidak"

Tittt…

Tittt…

Tittt…

Tittt…

"Huwaaaa, banyakkkk…." Teriak Young Ja.

"Sungmin-ssi, karena suami anda tidak ada disini, kira-kira ia butuh berapa untuk merubah sifatnya?" tanya Young Ja kembali.

"Mungkin 120" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Ne, baiklah 120" kata Sungmin.

Il

I

Sam

Sa

O

"Cukupppp…kita lihat hasilnya."

.

.

.

**ooOOoo**

.

.

.

Dilayar besar itu terpampang nilai voting untuk Sungmin. Angka terakhir mulai menunjukan angka 3.

Angka terus bergulir membuat semua orang seakan menahan nafas. Akankan Sungmin mendapat angka 120 atau harus gagal.

Dan…

133

"Chukkae Sungmin-ssi, anda menang. Mengalahkan juara bertahan kita yang memiliki skor 120. Semoga suami anda bisa berubah."

"Ne, Gamsahamnida." Ucap Sungmin sambil membungkuk.

"Leeteuk-ssi, tolong antarkan Sungmin-ssi ke singgasananya.

Leeteuk pun mengantarkan Sungmin ke singgasananya. Leeteuk tersenyum hangat dan menyalam Sungmin mengucap selamat terus dan terus menerut.

.

.

.

*****KBS World - Hello Counselor*****

.

.

.

"Cha, Super Junior, ayo pilih lagi topik yang ingin kita bahas" tanya ke empat pembawa acara itu.

"I Want baby, sepertinya menarik" ucap Shindong.

"Baiklah, I Want Baby"

.

.

.

**ooOOoo**

.

.

.

"Annyongasseo, nampyeon imnida" ujar Lee Young Ja yang membacakan cerita itu.

"Wae? Dia tidak menyebutkan namanya?" tanya Dong Yup.

"Anio…kit abaca dulu sampai habis" ujar Young Ja.

"_annyongasseo, nampyeon imnida. Saya tampan dan sangat menarik_—_" _Ujar suami yang dibacakan Young Ja.

"Hua….dia suami yang percaya diri" ucap Chan Woo.

—_Saya tampan dan menarik. Saya menikah 6 bulan yang lalu_—

"YE?" teriak penonton yang merasa seperti pernah mendengar angka itu.

"Ya! Sungmin-ssi, ini suamimu kah?" tanya Tae Goon.

Sungmin tidak menanggapi ucapan yang terkesan bercanda itu hingga kemudian Young Ja meneruskan ceritanya.

—_umurku 23 tahun dan aku sangat sehat sebagai seorang pria. Apalagi istri saya sangatlah cantik, sangat-sangat cantik. Ia bahkan mengalahkan Kim Tae dalam kecantikan. Ia mengalahkan Park Bo Young dalam keimutan serta mengalahkan Moon Geun Young ditingkat kemanisan_—

"Ya! Mana ada orang seperti itu disini…Obseyeo!" teriak Chan Woo bertanya pada penonton.

Pasalnya, siapa pun yang menulis di Hello, mereka juga membawa orang yang mereka ceritakan ke dalam studio. Dan Jung Chan Woo menolak deskripsi seseorang yang disebutkan ditulisan sang suami itu.

"Ani, Chan Woo-ssi. Ku pikir, Sungmin-ssi mirip dengan istri suami ini" sebut Dong Yup saat melihat Sungmin sekilas.

"Ah, iya…sepertinya" ucap Chan Woo.

"Ya! Lee Sungmin-ssi, ini benar suamimu" ucap Tae Goon lagi.

—_Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini, ia menolak tidur denganku, aku sangat menginginkan seorang anak ditengah-tengah pernikahan kami. Yeorobun tolong bantu aku untuk meminta anak dari istriku" _tutup Young Ja dari pembacaan cerita sang suami itu.

"Baiklah untuk mempersingkat waktu, nampyeon-goon, nawajuseyo" panggil Young Ja.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang keluar dari lantai atas itu menuruni perosotan seperti Sungmin sebelumnya. Karena itu, semua pembawa acara serta penonton bingung dengan keadaan ini.

"Nampyeon-goon, nawajuseyo…" panggil Young Ja sekali lagi, tetapi Nihil.

Keempat pembawa acara itu bingung. Namun sedetik kemudian ketika Leeteuk bangkit dan membawa Kyuhyun juga berdiri dan mendudukannya di bangku peserta seperti Sungmin tadi, diantara pembawa acara dan Super Junior. Keempat pembawa acara itu dan penonton mengikuti gerak gerik dari super idol itu. Kebingungan masih tercetak jelas dari sorot mata mereka.

Mereka semakin heran hingga Kyuhyun menyadarkan mereka.

"Wae? Nampyeon, yogiso…" ucap Kyuhyun

"HEEEE?" teriak semua orang tidak percaya.

"Ah, cakaman Kyuhyun-ssi…anda menulis cerita ke Hello Counselor?" tanya Dong Yup.

"Ne…" jawab Kyuhyun.

"WAHHHH!" teriak penonton.

"Anda yang menulisnya?"

"Ne…"

"Anda benar yang menulisnya."

"NE!"

"WAHHHH!" teriak penonton.

.

.

.

**ooOOoo**

.

.

.

"Baiklah, Kyuhyun-ssi. Ceritakan masalah anda" tanya Young Ja.

"Seperti yang ku tulis tadi. Aku punya istri yang sangat cantik. Dan aku masih muda dan sehat. Aku menginginkan dirinya selalu dan aku sangat ingin punya anak. Sangat" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Diluar dari cerita Kyuhyun-ssi, sebenarnya penonton disini lebih tertarik dengan siapa istri Kyuhyun-ssi. Kyuhyun-ssi, akan kah kau memberitahu public hari ini tentang siapa istrimu sebenarnya?" tanya Dong Yup.

"Sebenarnya tidak" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ah Wae?" ucap Young Ja.

"Anio…sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memberitahu public tentang istriku. Hanya saja, beberapa hari yang lalu, aku melihat istriku mengirimkan sebuah surat ke Hello Counselor. Namun sebelum surat itu terkirim, aku meminta petugas pos nya untuk memberikannya terlebih dahulu padaku untuk ku baca. Pada awalnya petugas itu menolak, namun setelah aku memberitahukan siapa diriku sebenarnya dan siapa yang mengirimkan surat itu, akhirnya ia mengerti. Aku membaca surat dari istriku, dan karena membacanya, aku jadi berinisiatif untuk ikut di Hello Counselor ini" terang Kyuhyun.

"Ah, cakaman. Berarti istri anda pernah bercerita di sini?" tanya Chan Woo.

"Ne…"

"WAHHHHHHHH" teriak penonton.

"Kisah apa yang istri anda ceritakan" tanya Dong Yup.

Kyuhyun menimbang-nimbang situasi. Ia melihat kearah hyungdeulnya dan mereka hanya membalas dengan tawa dan cengiran. Ia sekilas melihat penonton dan pemenang itu.

"Ia menceritakan suaminya yang seperti bodyguard" ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"YEEEEEEE?" teriak penonton.

"Ah, cakaman Kyuhyun-ssi, maksudmu Sungmin-ssi adalah istri anda?" tanya Young Ja.

"coba lihat KTP nya" tawar Kyuhyun.

Tanpa mengerti waktu lagi, Kim Tae Goon langsung naik keatas singgasana Sungmin dan meminta ia mengeluarkan identitasnya. Tae Goon sangat terkejut membaca baris demi baris informasi yang tertulis dikartu kecil itu.

"Lahir di Ilsan, 1 Januari 1986. Nama, Cho Sungmin" Tae Goon membacakan identitas Sungmin.

"YEEEE?" seru penonton masih tidak percaya.

Para penonton dan pembawa acara itu menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian tidak percaya. Namun beda dengan ketiga member Super Junior. Mereka hanya tertawa geli melihat sepasang suami istri itu.

"Ya! Kim Tae Goon. Bawa Sungmin-ssi kemari" teriak Young.

Kim Tae Goon membawa Sungmin dan duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Suara kagum dan terkejut terdengar di studio itu.

"Cha, jadi Sungmin-ssi, suami yang anda ceritakan tadi adalah Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun, istri yang kau ceritakan tadi adalah Sungmin-ssi" ucap Dong Yup memastikan cerita bersambung ini.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam mengisyaratkan kekesalan karena tindakan Kyuhyun yang juga menulis surat pada Hello Counselor dan kemudian mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Dong Yup. Begitupun Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengangguk mantab membenarkan pertanyaan Dong Yup.

"Oke, kalau begitu kita kembali ke cerita. Kyuhyun-ssi…ceritakan lagi tentang masalahmu" kata Young Ja.

"Apalagi, istriku menolak tidur dengan ku padahal aku ingin segera memiliki anak. Ini masalah BESAR!" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau melakukannya tanpa kenal waktu dan lelah" balas Sungmin tidak terima.

"Jika ingin mendapatkan anak cepat, harus begitu" balas Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau juga selalu melakukannya tiba-tiba, aku sampai sangat malu dengan para hyungmu" balas Sungmin lagi.

"Mereka sudah mengenal kita, mengapa kau malu"

**oooOOOooo**

"ah, cakaman…mengapa kalian bertengkar disini" ucap Leeteuk melerai.

"Dia keterlaluan Oppa~~~" jawab Sungmin.

"Ya! Berhenti merajuk manja pada orang lain!" teriak Sungmin.

"Kalian lihatkan, suami ku sangat mengekangku." Kini Sungmin membalik badannya pada keempat pembawa acara itu dengan aegyonya.

Keempat pembawa acara itu tertegun melihat keimutan Sungmin saat merajuk. Mereka tidak mengira jika serangan yang diberikan Sungmin lewat aegyonya mampu melemaskan seluruh sendi mereka.

"Ya! Ya! Cho Sungmin!" Kyuhyun geram dengan tingkah laku Sungmin. Wajar dia sangat posesif dan protektif menjaga istrinya itu.

"Aku rasa, Kyuhyun memang benar. Ia harus menjaga istrinya begitu ketat" ucap spontan Jung Chan Woo.

Sungmin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar komentar spontan dari Jung Chan Woo. Penonton yang ada disana pun hanya bisa menganggukan kepala membenarkan komentar Chan Woo ketika melihat Sungmin.

.

.

.

*****KBS World - Hello Counselor*****

.

.

.

"Ah, Naega michesso" ucap Dong Yup frustasi.

"Leeteuk-ssi, bawa acara ini" ucap Young Ja

"Kekekekke, waeyo noona…?" tawa Leeteuk.

"Baiklah, kita dengar dulu cerita Kyuhyun-ssi" kata Kim Tae Goon

"Apalagi yang mau ku ceritakan, istriku tidak mau tidur denganku. Cha…Vote sekarang. Masalahku sangat mengkhawatirkan,bukan" kata Kyuhyun pada penonton.

"Ya, Vote saja sekarang" sambung Young Ja karena bingung menghadapi cerita di episode ini. Istri dan Suami sama-sama benar dan sama-sama salah.

"Ani…Ani…belum" potong Dong Yup.

"Kita dengarkan lagi cerita Sungmin dan kita sambungkan dengan Kyuhyun" kata Shindong.

"Kyuhyun sangat posesif dan protektif padaku. Bahkan Oppa tahu sendiri, dengan hanya berbincang dengan kalian, ia sudah sangat marah padaku. Jika aku ingin berbincang dengan kalian, aku sebelumnya harus melayani dia dulu" jelas Sungmin walaupun ia menunduk malu.

"HOOOOOO…." Teriak penonton perihatin dengan kisah suaminya yang overprotektif

"Cha, Kyuhyun-ah…ceritakan tentang masalahmu" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan jika mempunyai istri seperti Sungmin? Chan Woo Hyung? Dong Yup Hyung? Tae Goon Hyung? Kalian pasti akan sama sepertiku…" jelas Kyuhyun.

"NE" Semua pria yang ada disana, penonton dan pembawa acara itu mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Kyuhyun-ssi, kau juga harus memberikan ruang kebebasan pada istrimu" bela Young Ja pada Sungmin.

"Tapi Sungmin-ssi, kau harus mengerti posisi Kyuhyun saat ini" bela Dong Yup pada Kyuhyun.

"AH WAEEE, MASALAHNYA TETAP TIDAK SELESAI BEGINI" teriak Kim Tae Goon frustasi.

"Ah, masalahnya ada pada Kyuhyun. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai istrinya dan ikut serta dengan tindak mesumnya" bela Leeteuk pada Sungmin.

"Masalahnya ada pada Sungmin. Setidaknya ia harus mengerti jika Kyuhyun begitu mencintainya dan ingin melindunginya" bela Shindong pada Kyuhyun.

"AH WAEEEEE? MASALAHNYA SAMPAI KAPAN BISA SELESAI?" Teriak Eunhyuk yang frustasi tidak menemukan jalan keluar untuk pasangan suami istri ini.

"Sekarang begini saja, promosikan diri kalian sendiri" seru Dong Yup yang putus asa.

**oooOOOooo**

"Yeorobun…saya hanya ingin suami saya percaya pada saya dan setidaknya tidak melakukan hal itu disaat waktu yang tidak tepat. Jadi jangan Vote suami saya ne…" ucap Sungmin memelas dengan bunny eyesnya.

Melihat itu, Kyuhyun merasa hidupnya terancam. Penonton akan luluh dengan mata indah itu. Kyuhyun harus berpikir keras agar penonton mau memilihnya sebagai pemenang menggantikan Sungmin, dengan itu ia bisa kembali berkuasa atas Sungmin.

"Yeorobun. Aku hanya seorang IDOL yang baru saja menikah. Aku hanya seorang SUAMI yang begitu MENCINTAI ISTRINYA. Aku hanya suami yang menginginkan seorang ANAK. Apakah aku tidak pantas menginginkan seorang anak dari istriku. Ku mohon beri suara kalian untukku." Ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya yang menekankan banyak kata yang ia harap mampu menarik perhatian penonton.

"Pertama kita mulai dari member Super Junior, Leeteuk-ssi, Eunhyuk-ssi, Shindong-ssi…apa pilihan kalian?" tanya Young Ja.

"Kami memilih ini perlu diperhatikan. Seorang pria yang sudah menikah wajar saja menginginkan anak. Suami yang begitu mencintai istrinya, wajar saja posesif pada istrinya." Ucap Leeteuk mewakili adik-adiknya.

"Oppa~~~~" rengek Sungmin tidak terima.

"Sungmin-ah, Kyuhyun hanya ingin cepat memiliki anak." Kata Shindong.

"YEOROBUNNN! Tekan tombol hijau jika anda memilih Kyuhyun dan tombol merah jika membela Sungmin"

Tittt…

Tittt…

Tittt…

Tittt…

"Huwaaaa, banyakkkk…." Teriak Tae Goon.

Il

I

Sam

Sa

O

"Cukupppp…kita lihat hasilnya."

"Sungmin-ssi, berapa yang anda butuhkan untuk segera memberi Kyuhyun seorang anak?" tanya Young Ja kembali.

"Ah, Ne?" tanya Sungmin tidak terima pertanyaan Young Ja.

"Kekekeke, maksudku, berapa suara yang kau butuhkan untuk menerima sifat mesum suamimu" tanya Young Ja lagi.

"Lebih dari 133" ucap Sungmin

"Ya!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"KITA LIHAT HASILNYA"

.

.

.

**ooOOoo**

.

.

.

Dilayar besar itu terpampang nilai voting untuk Sungmin. Angka terakhir mulai menunjukan angka 5.

Angka terus bergulir membuat semua orang seakan menahan nafas. Akankan Kyuhyun yang menang atau Sungmin

Dan…

135

"YEAYYYYYYY" teriak Kyuhyun kencang.

"Aishhh….hueeeeee" tangis Sungmin pecah karena kalah dengan suaminya.

"Ya! Ya! Chagiya…jangan menangis…kau harus rela aku menang" ucap Kyuhyun bangga atas kemenangannya.

"Ah, wae Kyu…" Sungmin memukul dada suaminya yang memeluknya erat, meredam tangisnya.

"Gamsahamnida, yeorobun…Kami mohon doa semoga segera di beri anak. Dan chagiya…"

Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin yang bersembunyi didadanya.

"Maafkan aku ne, aku tidak tahu jika kau tersiksa karena sifat overprotektifku. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi. Aku mencintai istriku, dan aku mempercayainya. CUP" Kata Kyuhyun tulus dengan mengecup istrinya.

"Aku hanya tidak mempercayai pria pria ini" lanjut Kyuhyun menatap tajam pria-pria yang menatap lapar istrinya.

"Ne, Kyu…nado mianhaeyo. Saranghae" ucap Sungmin membalas perkataan tulus Kyuhyun.

"Nado Saranghaeyo, chagiya…CUP"

.

.

.

*****KBS World - Hello Counselor*****

.

.

.

"Uri Kyuhyun memang mesum, Sungmin-ah. Dalam 2 kalimat saja, dia sudah menciummu 2 kali. Mohon mengerti ne" saran Leeteuk pada adik iparnya ini.

"HAHAHAHAHAH…." Tawa penonton membahana di studio itu.

"Yeorobun, Perkenalkan. Dia istriku, Cho Sungmin." Kyuhyun resmi memperkenalkan Sungmin pada Publik.

"Annyongasseo, Cho Sungmin Imnida." Seru Sungmin.

.

.

.

**ooOOoo**

.

.

.

"Cha, Sungmin-ssi…OUT! Chukkae Kyuhyun-ssi" teriak Lee Young Ja.

"Terus sehat dan semangat tanpa masalah"

"Hello Counselor akan menghibur anda"

"Gamsahamnida"

.

.

.

*****KBS World - Hello Counselor*****

.

.

.

"Chagiya…" panggil Kyuhyun.

Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada didalam mobil hendak pulang menuju kediaman mereka yang baru mereka tempati 6 bulan terakhir.

"Ne, Kyu" jawab Sungmin dan menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin segera punya anak" kata Kyuhyun cepat.

"Aku juga…apa kita melakukan nya dimobil ini?" Ucap Sungmin yang menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Ho Ho…kau menantangku rupanya?"

"Anio…kau bilang kau ingin segera punya anak"

"Ne…aku ingin sekali punya anak dengan mu. Semua yang menyangkut denganmu begitu mengagumkan. Begitu indah. Jika kita punya anak, pasti mereka juga begitu mengagumkan. Sangat indah sama seperti ibunya. Mereka dan kau adalah anugerah yang Tuhan kasih padaku. Aku—" Ucap Kyuhyun yang begitu tulus terdengar di telinga Sungmin.

CKITTTTTT….

"Ya! Chagiya…kau ingin kita berdua mati" teriak Kyuhyun keras.

Pasalnya, Sungmin dengan cepat menekan rem tangan mobil itu dan membuat mobil itu berhenti mendadak. Beruntung Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang rendah karena ingin menikmati malam yang sepi ini.

"Aku ingin kau sekarang, Kyuhyun-ah. Tanamkan benihmu dalam aku. Sekarang di tempat ini. Berikan dengan banyak hingga aku bisa mengandung anakmu" ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba dan mulai mengangkang duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Ch—Chagiya…kau?"

AHH!

Ouke, Lupakan apa yang terjadi disana.

Salam Super~~~


End file.
